ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aribunta
is a Super Beast that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 5, entitled "Large Ant Super Beasts vs. Ultra Brothers". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Ace' to be added 'Ultra Fight Victory' Aribunta reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Victory.http://m-78.jp/victory/character/#content5 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Aribunta's profile in "Ultra Fight Victory" In this mini-series, Aribunta attacked Sho and Sakuya as they were visiting the Underground Victorian Society on their day off, swallowing them up into his Antlion Pit. After trapping them further underground, Aribunta attempted to kill them, but Sho managed to transform into Ultraman Victory just in time. Victory managed to keep Aribunta away from Sakuya with ease. Unaware to Victory however, his fighting techniques were being documented by Yapool, who had unfinished business to settle with Victory (and Ginga) for his previous defeat against them. Once Yapool had all the data he needed, he appeared and ambushed Sakuya, stealing her Victorium Stone and providing Aribunta with the distraction that the Super Beast needed to gain the advantage over Victory in battle. As the Super Beast bombarded Victory with his Flames though, Ultraman Hikari appeared and the Blue Ultra struck Aribunta with a combination of his Knight Shot and a slash to the chest with his Sword, engulfing Aribunta in fire. Shortly after Ultraman Victory was presented with the Knight Timber and his new "Victory Knight" ability by Ultraman Hikari, another Aribunta emerged on the scene to battle the Ultras. However, the Super Beast was no match for Victory Knight's newly acquired powers and was quickly disposed of by Victory Knight's "Knight Victorium Flash." 'Ultraman Orb' Aribunta reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb.http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Aribunta's profile in "Ultraman Orb" In this series, Aribunta was one of the many Monster Cards that was in the possession of Jugglus Juggler. After Gai managed to fight off the Alien Nackle "Nagus" and his henchmen, Juggler unleashed Aribunta in an attempt to kill Gai and the SSP with the Super Beast's Acidic Spray, to combat the beast, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb. Being a Super Beast though, Aribunta's natural strength allowed it to overpower Orb while the Ultra was in his Specium Zepellion Form. Managing to temporarily overpower Aribunta by briefly switching into his Burnmite Form, Orb then transformed into his Hurricane Slash form, turning the battle back to his favor. Finally once Aribunta attempted to flee underground, Orb stopped the beast before it could disturb the tombs that were deep within the Forest (during the SSP and Nagus's conflict, Shin discovers that the forest is actually a burial grounds from a kingdom during the Edo period) and the Ultra hurled Aribunta into the air and destroyed the Super Beast with Hurricane Slash's Trident Slash attack. 'Ultraman R/B' to be added Weapons and Abilities * Formic Acid: Aribunta can spray a very powerful Formic Acid from its mandibles. This Acid is strong enough to dissolve flesh and melt steel. * Flames: Aribunta can shoot flames from its claws. * Antlion Pit: Aribunta feeds on its victims by trapping them in a giant antlion pit it can create while Underground. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Aribunta is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, Ultraman Orb. Notes * Aribunta's name comes from the term "Marabunta," which is the translation for "Army Ant," in South America. * Although not seen in the film, Aribunta is one of the monsters that makes up the right arm of Beryudora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gallery to be added References Category:Super Beasts Category:Ultraman Ace Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Victory Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm